From Remnant to Thedas
by WaterWolfAngel43
Summary: While Hawke was on the expedition into the Deep Roads, Merrill began tinkering with blood magic to fix and purify the Eluvian. Instead of getting what she wanted, she summons a group of teenagers from the world of Remanent. What happens when you mix a stoic teen, a protective leader, and two happy-go-lucky's with dungeon and dragon? I do not own RWBY or Dragon Age.


Silver led his team into a herd of Grimm. Before they could set off into their first mission, shadowing a hunter/huntress, their school suddenly became an infestation of Grimm, specifically Ursi, Beowolves, and Death Stalkers. What were they doing here? What led them here? Silver wield his twin pistols, Charcoal and Mist, and began shooting at the first Ursa he saw. His bullets barely penetrated the armor of the beast. The Ursa roared in irritation and charged toward him. He glanced back at his partner, who had just defeated one of the Ursi, and nodded. Winter nodded back. Silver charged at the Ursa, using his speed to give him more power and activated his Aura incase of an attack. He turned Mist upside down as he slid under the Ursa's jaw before launching himself upward to use the butt of the gun to punch the head of the creature. As the Ursa was flipping back, Winter rushed forward and stabbed its stomach, killing it. But just in case, Silver shot under the jaw. He glanced at the girls, Nova and Amy, to see how they were doing. Nova dodged each attack with ease despite holding a crossbow as Amy used her gun to create an opening. Once she found one, she shot more powerful bullets that contained Dust. More specifically, fire and ice.

After a few minutes, the battle was won. One of the teachers of the school, Glynda Goodwitch, rebuilt what ever damage was delt to the courtyard by using her semblance. Team SWAN decided to celebrate this victory by taking a nap. A _very_ long nap. The team walked into their dorm, exhausted from the fight. Their dorm was very clean, but the closets were clean and empty and their suitcases were full. Silver made sure to check if everyone packed all the necessary items they needed for their first mission. It took them at least fifteen minutes to agree on a mission which was night patrol in a nearby village. Most of the exciting missions were already taken by other first years with the exception of Search and Destroy. The Headmaster, Ozpin, believe it to be too extreme for first year students.

Amy, being the hyperactive one, leaped onto her bed, hugging it like meeting an old friend. How she has the energy, they will never know. Perhaps it's her ability to heal or perhaps she recharged her energy. Who knows. The rest of the gang dragged themselves to their respective beds. Winter flopped onto his; Nova and Silver gently laid onto theirs. The moment of silence between the group was relaxing, but having their sore muscles lean against the soft mattress made them feel almost as light as a feather. Even the sweet aroma of vanilla and lavender was enough to induce them into hibernation, maybe even a coma. Moments later, team SWAN slipped into the most chaotic dream either of them could think of.

* * *

Hawke had seen many bizarre things during her time in Kirkwall, but this might just take the cake. She and her companions traveled to the Deep Roads as part of Bartrand's expedition. Pretty much anything could happen here, but what she did not expect were four teenagers, two boys and two girls, who seem to be her sister's age, if not, younger. They laid unconscious, perfectly oblivious to their surroundings.

"Anders!" She called. The former Grey Warden crouched in front of the nearest one and took her pulse.

"She's breathing." He turned her so she laid flat into her back and proceeded to check her vitals. "She seems stable. There are no attack wounds, no signs of infection. She's fine, just...sleeping." He concluded. He narrowed his eyes as he questions filled his brain. Why is she here? Why are _they_ here? What are they looking for? But, most importantly, why in the Void are they sleeping in the Deep Roads? The Deep Roads always gave him the creeps and was a constant reminder of how much Ser Pounce-a-lot hated being here.

Anders was snapped out of his thoughts as one of the group members groaned. He glanced towards the pale blonde one. The boy coughed a little too before sitting up. He leaned against his arm for support as he scanned the perimeter before his eyes landed on Anders. The boy's gray eyes turned cold as if his glare would turn him to stone. Before Anders could speak, he was suddenly on his back. His head banged onto the concrete floor, making his head spin.

"Stay! Away! From her!" The boy hissed with so much venom, Anders almost mistaken his voice from Fenris. Once he regain a clear mind, he noticed the cold metal touching his neck. He also noticed Hawke's own blade touching the boy's back, Varric's crossbow ready to fire, and Bethany's hand ready to conjure a fire ball.

"Release my friend or your life ends here." Hawke demanded. The boy glared at Hawke and Anders before releasing him, allowing both males to stand. He pressed a button on the side of his unusual weapon to retract the blade back into its hidden compartment and his guns back into their holsters, but his eyes never left the group. Hawke sheathed her daggers but kept her hands close and her guard up. Varric, however, felt comfortable aiming Bianca at the boy incase he tried anything. Before anyone could start the interrogation, the girl that Anders examined began to cough and groan, too.

"What did you do to her?" The boy demand.

"Nothing. I'm a doctor. I checked her pulse." Anders explained as the boy rushed towards her side. The girl awoke and groaned. She turned her head towards the boy and blinked.

"Silver? What's going on?" She asked groggily. The boy, Silver, swept her dark hair back, placing the back of his hand on her forehead, checking for any signs of sickness. The last thing he needs is one of his teammates sick and unable to protect themselves.

"I don't know, but we are somewhere underground." He took a quick look around.

"You're in the Deep Roads." Hawke informed them.

"Where ever that is, I don't like it." Another boy said. The group turned towards the boy with snow white hair and blue eyes. After helping Nova stand, Silver helped Winter.

"Trust me, kid, nobody likes it." Varric commented.

"That does not make me feel better." Winter ruffles his already messy hair to get rid of some of the pebbles and dust that made his hair darker.

"Who are you?" Hawke asked. She was intrigued by the teens and also their business in the Deep Roads. Silver narrowed his eyes at the question and stepped forward, possibly as a protective manner for his team. "Whose asking?" He retorted.

"Silver, it's fine." Nova spoke, but didn't dare make any moves towards him when he is in his 'Papa Bear Mode' as Amy would say. Silver nodded slightly. He trusted Nova and her judge of character, but he couldn't help but feel a bit on edge. They were in an unknown place with unknown people who could possibly be hostile towards him and his group. As the leader of the team, he was to take responsibility and make the right choices for not only him, but for his friends as well.

"I'm Silver. This is Nova, Winter, and that girl sleeping over there is Amy." Silver introduced them one by one. "You know our names, now, what are yours?"

"I am Hawke. This is my sister, Bethany, Varric, and Anders. What are you doing here in the Deep Roads?"

"We just woke up here."

"What do you mean 'just woke up here'?" Anders asked.

"We were in our rooms, asleep and we woke up here." Winter explained.

"Sounds like magic." Bethany concluded.

"None that I've known." Anders added.

Winter chuckled. "There's no such thing as magic."

"There is." Nova answered quickly. "It's in their blood." She explained to her group. Her purple eyes stayed on Anders, focusing more on him. "There is something inside you. A spirit of...Jusitce? He was your friend. You wanted to help him. So much anger. You're angry and confused right now."

"How...How did you know all of that?" Anders managed to choke out. His mouth ran dry and his throat closed, making it a bit harder for him to breathe. How could she know all of that? A stranger? Justice growled into the back of his mind. He felt threatened. He would have taken control if Anders hadn't convinced and calmed him. They were kids. They didn't do anything wrong. Well, as far as they know.

"I hate it when she does that, too, but it _is_ her semblance." Winter commented a little too calmly as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Wha-"

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation once we are out of the Deep Roads." Hawke suggested. She had a feeling it was going to be a long, complicated conversation with tons of explaining to do on both sides and she wouldn't want it to carry on in creepy place such as the Deep Roads. Plus, they have wasted enough time already. Bartrand has most likely escaped with the lyrium they had found earlier. Everyone agreed. Hawke led both groups towards the exit. The walk was silent, but their minds spoke constantly, spitting out questions that were directed towards both groups. Anders was actually a bit curious about the other member of team SWAN who was currently being carried by Winter, who was also making sure to be careful with her dress. Her blonde pigtails fell across her face onto Winter's shoulder with her lips slightly parted as she breathed steadily. He was certainly most curious about her personality. So far all he knew about the group was that they (Silver) carried strange weapons, wore strange clothing, and are skeptical of magic. In a world full of magi, dragons, and Templars, _they_ were skeptical!

After a few paces Bethany began to feel ill. Her body felt hot and cold at the same time and her skin became paler than her usual tan. Her limbs were a bit shaky, especially her legs which supported her whole body. She felt light-headed, almost wanting to use her staff for support, but that would worry her sister. Ever since the trip and their last conversation with their mother, Marian has been watching her like a hawk and it frustrated Bethany. It wasn't til they reached their camp that Bethany was unable to support herself. She held onto her staff for support, but due to her sweaty palms her grip slipped. Fortunately, Hawke caught her just in time and slowly and gently laid her sister down.

"Bethany!" She cried worriedly. Bethany's eyes became cloudy and her eye sockets were dark and sunken as her lips turned blue.

"It's the blight. I can sense it." Anders said. This caught Silver's attention. Just what is a blight? It's obviously some sort of disease, but is it contagious? Is it curable? Are there treatments? He needed to know for the sake and wellbeing of his team.

"I'll end up just like Wesley, won't I?"

"There must be some other way!" Hawke was determined to keep her sister alive.

"I'm not last until the surface. It's coming on faster." It was true. Her skin became paler as veins popped out of her skin; her eyes a bit dimmer.

"Let me try." An innocent, yet determined, voice suddenly spoke. Winter allowed Amy to climb off his back before walking towards Bethany. Amy sat on her knees and gave Hawke a look as if asking for permission. Hawke nodded. Amy placed her hands above Bethany.

"Amy, don't get too close." Silver warned. He is the leader of the his team and its his responsibility to keep them alive and well. Amy looked back and smiled. "Don't worry, Silver. I'll be fine." She honestly didn't know if she will. Sometimes the affects bounces off onto her, but that's rarely. She hated lying to her teammates, especially her friends, but she knew they wouldn't let her do this if she told them the truth and this is a risk she's willing to take. Nova gave her a nod of her understanding and support which Amy nodded back. She turned back to Bethany, closed her eyes, and consentrated. A light purple glow emitted from her palm, in a shape of an atom, as it began to shine down upon Bethany's body. Slowly, Bethany began to regain some color of her skin. Her eyes brightened as her lips looked healthier. Amy consentrated more to speed the process, but her head began to hurt as her body became hot. Her skin paled as little beads of sweat ran down her temple. She was barely strong enough to hold her arms up, but she was so close. Her head started to get dizzy as Bethany's was full of energy. Amy felt drained completely and had no choice but to stop. Nova dove towards her partner before Amy collapsed. Amy lost consciousness for what seemed like hours but was only seconds. Her skin regained its color as the plague faded from her system but returned for Bethany. Silver and Winter rushed towards the two, very worried.

"Amy, what the hell was that?" Silver demand. Whenever Amy uses her semblance, there wasn't any affect on her.

"I didn't want you guys to worry." She said softly as her mouth was dry. Silver sighed.

"What was that? What did she just do?" Varric asked as Amy's display caught his and Ander's attention.

Silver sighed again. "Amy has the ability to heal people whether it's a disease or a wound, but from what just happened it apparently bounces off to her." Winter explained.

"Only rarely."

"Rarely? How many times did this happen, Amy?" Winter asked.

She didn't answer.

"Amy, how many times?"

"..."

"Amy-"

"Now is not the time to argue! If we don't do something, Bethany is going to die!" Amy shouted. Her team was taken aback by her outburst. She rarely shouted.

"There might be another thing we can do." Anders suggested. "I stole the maps from a warden that had came to Kirkwall. I wanted to know if he was looking for me. He wasn't. The maps were for planning their own expedition into the Deep Roads."

"Does that mean that the Grey Wardens are here?" Hawke asked, her eyes shined with hope.

"If the Wardens are here, I know where. We could bring Bethany to them."

"And do what? Become a Grey Warden?" Bethany asked.

"Is becoming a Grey Warden a cure?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, I suppose it is. But it is not without a price-one not everyone is willing to pay." Anders answered almost grimly.

"What price? Maker's breathe, spit it out." Hawke urged.

"The price of becoming a Grey Warden is...unpleasant. And irreversible. It also means you might never see your sister again. She might survive the blight, but at the cost of becoming a Grey Warden. It's not an easy life. Trust me."

"What about you? You're not a Grey Warden anymore."

"You think I got away? Eventually, they or the Circle will drag me back. I've got no illusion about that."

"Let's not waste any time." Hawke decided.

"Then I hope I'm right."

* * *

Anders led the group to where he believed the Grey Wardens were. He stopped and signaled the rest to do so as he looked around.

"What's wrong?" Hawke asked.

"I think they're nearby." He replied. The wind suddenly began to pick up. "Or it could be darkspawn." He quickly added as everyone unsheathed their weapons. A wave of creatures with armor and weapons charged towards them. Some carried bows and arrows while the rest possess swords and daggers. Winter stayed beside Bethany incase her condition worsened throughout the battle. Silver used lightning concentrated Dust bullets to stunt the ones that were too close before finishing them off quickly to move on to the next target. Amy used one shot for each of the creatures to conserve as much ammunition as possible. Nova pulled the trigger on her crossbow before pushing the button on the side which transformed her weapon into a long sword. The battle was over once the last of the darkspawn collapsed. On cue, a man in bright armor (accompanied by two others) stood before the group.

"Anders." He said.

"Fancy meeting you here, Stroud."

"I could say the same. I thought you were through fighting darkspawn."

"I'm not here to fight darkspawn. I'm here looking for you." Anders looked back. Bethany's legs trembled as she tried (and failed) to support herself. She had to rely on the closest person to keep her standing which was both her sister and Winter. Both carried her over so Stourd could see Bethany clearly.

"You...mean the girl as a recruit. Of course you do." Stroud shook his head before turning towards Bethany. "I'm sorry. I know this comes as no comfort to you, but we do not recruit Grey Wardens out of pity. It is no kindness."

"You think it's kind to let Bethany die from the blight?"

"Sometimes it is."

"Stroud, trust me when I say this one is worth your time. With the Blight over, you Wardens don't have recruits lining up." Anders tried to convince Stroud.

"This is no simple thing, Amders. This may be as much a death sentence as the sickness and you know it." Silver and the rest of the team wanted to asked but decided against it.

"She'll die anyway. Take her and try... I'm asking you."

"Very well I will try, but if I do this, then we are even." He turned back to Hawke. "If the girl comes, she comes now, and you may not see her again. Being a Grey Warden is not a cure, it's a calling."

"Are you sure about this?" Bethany asked weakly.

"If this is the only way you can live, then it has to be." Hawke answered.

"We must move quickly if we are to make the surface in time." Stroud said to his companions.

"Then...I guess this is it. Take care of mother." Hawke nodded sadly as she and Winter handed her sister over to Stroud. Stroud took her and carried her away. That was the last time Hawke saw her sister.


End file.
